Anarshit
by Kalwen
Summary: Comment, par le ciel, en était-elle arrivée là ? Ah oui ... Il lui fallait des pièces pour réparer la Sturgis. Foutue moto !


Dans la vie de Bryana Sands, certaines choses restaient immuables. A la fois constantes et rassurantes, dans leur immobilité. A ses yeux, Charming en avait toujours fait partie, quand bien même certaines volontés dans la ville aspiraient aux changements. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la jeune femme n'avait jamais raté un de ses étés dans la petite bourgade de Californie. Et pour cause, elle était née à l'hôpital St Thomas de Charming, il y a vingt-trois ans de cela. Oui, Bryana aimait l'immobilisme de ce trou perdu. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était jamais partie. Oh, bien sûr, elle était consciente que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. Une cruelle et amère illusion. Mais elle la rassurait et lui permettait d'étouffer un peu sa culpabilité.

Cela ne faisait pas une dizaine de minutes que le taxi avait dépassé le panneau souhaitant la bienvenue aux visiteurs, que déjà le ronronnement du moteur s'arrêtait dans la partie sud de la douce ville de Charming. Le conducteur du véhicule n'hésita pas une seconde à aider la jeune femme à sortir ses valises de son coffre, trop content de la coquette somme qu'il allait recevoir pour avoir fait le trajet depuis l'aéroport d'Oakland. Il ne tarda pas, son argent en poche, à reprendre sa route. Bryana se trouva alors terriblement petite et seule face à la devanture de la maison où elle avait toujours passé ses vacances estivales.

Lors de sa dernière venue à Charming, il y a moins de deux mois, elle avait séjourné à l'hôtel. Cela lui faisait alors trop de peine de pénétrer dans la maison. Par ailleurs, l'enterrement de son défunt père lui avait accaparé l'esprit et c'était dans un état second qu'elle avait écouté le notaire lui faire la liste de ses biens et de son héritage. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête, puis après la cérémonie, avait repris l'avion en direction de la France, pour y finir ses études. Maintenant qu'elle avait son diplôme en poche et qu'elle s'était violemment disputée avec sa mère, elle n'avait plus d'excuses pour laisser la maison à l'abandon. Elle se retrouvait donc devant la porte de chez elle, incapable de se résoudre à entrer.

\- Ana ? C'est toi, mon petit ange ? Appela soudain la voix chantante de Gina Lopez, la voisine portoricaine de son père.

\- Holà, Gina ! Sourit largement Bryana en prenant la mama dans ses bras.

La jeune femme avait une sincère affection pour cette femme. Gina avait été et continuait d'être la figure maternelle de ses étés américains. Bien sûr, son père avait toujours fait de son mieux pour elle mais il était terriblement maladroit. Gina, la brave femme, avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait aidé avec sa petite niña, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Bryana faisait littéralement partie de la famille des Lopez et ceux-ci attendaient toujours impatiemment l'été pour la revoir, même Tito, le dernier des enfants de Gina, avec qui elle s'était tant de fois battue dans ses jeunes années. Pourtant, cette année, ils auraient tous préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Tu as bonne mine, ma toute belle ! Déclara Gina en la scrutant de ses yeux bruns, cherchant à évaluer les "dégâts" et profitant de l'étreinte pour la câliner encore un peu.

La gosse qui n'en était plus vraiment une, lorsqu'elle était venue au mois de mai, avait la mine blafarde, les yeux cernés et le regard ahuri de ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce qui vient de leur tomber dessus. John Sands, son père, avait toujours eu des problèmes de coeur, mais c'était un quinquagénaire pimpant, en pleine santé et rayonnant de vie malgré cela. Dans l'esprit de sa fille unique, qui avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait dès qu'elle quittait Charming à la fin de l'été, il était tout bonnement inconcevable, que son père, si fort et dynamique ... meurt brutalement d'une crise cardiaque. Ça avait été un choc dont elle avait visiblement encore du mal à se remettre.

\- Alors, ça y est ? Tu t'installes enfin ? Demanda la portoricaine avec espoir.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle espérait voir s'installer durablement la petite ici, bien qu'elle soit consciente que la ville n'était pas propice aux études et au secteur d'activité de sa protégée.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas, Gina. Ma mère, hésita la jeune femme, ma mère voudrait que je vende la maison ...

\- Tu sais bien ce que je pense de cette femme, chérie, cracha la brune avec un incroyablement dédain.

Elle n'avait pas vu la jolie française depuis plus de vingt ans et elle s'en portait très bien, le seigneur soit béni !

\- Je sais, soupira Bryana avec lassitude. On s'est disputée à ce propos, juste avant mon départ ... Du coup, je vais rester ici pendant un petit moment, pour mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de Papa et j'aviserai ... le temps venu.

\- Tu as bien raison, 'Ana. Prends ton temps, ça te fera du bien, d'être ici avec nous ! Tu verras, affirma-t-elle avec espoir en observant les yeux fatigués et les traits tirés de sa niña. D'ailleurs, je dois aller travailler mais ce soir, tu manges avec nous à la maison ! Je vais prévenir les garçons ! Ils seront fous de joie de te revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Bryana n'eut pas le temps de protester car Gina, qui la connaissait vraiment trop bien, avait pris la poudre d'escampette, la laissant à nouveau seule devant la porte de la maison. La jeune femme soupira pour se donner courage et glissa la clé dans le trou de la serrure, enfin prête à affronter les souvenirs heureux du passé.

* * *

Elle écuma longtemps les pièces de la maison, les nerfs à fleur de peau et paradoxalement, terriblement détachée. Bryana avait la sensation étrange d'être en dehors de son propre corps, témoin extérieur de la détresse de son enveloppe corporelle. Dieu, qu'elle avait aimé son père. Même si elle n'avait plus de souvenirs de l'enfance qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous les trois dans cette maison, en raison de son très jeune âge, elle savait que son père avait eu le cœur brisé lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé, un beau matin, qu'elle voulait le divorce, la garde de leur fille et qu'elle repartait en France y faire carrière.

John s'était battu contre ça. Il avait hurlé. De rage. De chagrin. Cela, elle s'en souvenait vaguement. Des cris et des larmes désespérés de son père.

Dans son cœur perdu d'enfant, Bryana avait su que ce n'était pas sa mère qu'il pleurait. C'était elle. Alors, bien qu'elle n'y comprenne pas grand chose, elle avait pleuré aussi. Et il s'était battu de plus belle, auprès des juges, pour avoir sa garde exclusive. Mais son passé familial n'avait pas aidé et on ne lui avait permis de voir sa fille adorée que l'été. Bryana avait pris l'avion pour la France, l'année de ses cinq ans.

Pendant plusieurs jours après leur arrivée à Paris, elle avait demandé après son père. Résolument. Inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère la gifle de fatigue et lui ordonne de se taire. Alors, silencieusement, elle s'était résignée.

John n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'en faire de même. Mais la distance ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être un bon père et ses souvenirs les plus heureux étaient ici, auprès de lui. Car son père avait le don de tout ensoleillé par sa seule présence. C'est pour cela que tout semblait vide sans lui. John aimait la vie. Il était la vie. Et Dieu, qu'il lui manquait, songea-t-elle en accédant au garage, les larmes aux yeux.

Sa gorge se noua quand elle tira sur le drap poussiéreux qui protégeait la vieille moto qui se trouvait là. C'était une authentique Harley Sturgis de 1981, que son père avait trouvé, il y a cinq ans, dans une casse du nord. Bryana eut un rire noué de larmes en caressant nostalgiquement la carrosserie. Elle n'était pas mécano pour deux sous. La franco-américaine n'y avait jamais rien compris, et n'y avait -pour être honnête, jamais vu d'intérêt.

Oh, elle aimait les motos, comme son père, pour le sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait dessus et l'adrénaline qu'elle sentait grandir en elle. Mais à part ça ...

Alors quand un jour, son père était revenu victorieux, avec sa belle Sturgis, en lui disant qu'il suffisait qu'ils la retapent un peu pour qu'elle fonctionne, elle l'avait fixé, complètement ahurie. John avait toujours eu des lubies, mais ça ! Ils y avaient passé les cinq derniers étés, sans le moindre succès.

John était aussi bon mécano qu'il était bon cuisinier. Ce qui voulait tout dire en sachant que Bryana mangeait plus souvent chez Gina ou au restaurant que chez son père. Peu avant sa crise cardiaque, son père s'était finalement résigné à passer par les garages de Charming et des alentours pour l'aider à trouver les pièces qu'il leur fallait, plutôt que de les chercher par lui-même dans toutes les casses de Californie. La veille de sa mort, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au téléphone, il lui disait justement qu'il avait pris une après-midi, la semaine suivante, pour passer au garage de Charming.

Bryana se demanda, un instant, si le destin de la Sturgis était de rester prendre la poussière ou si elle devait poursuivre l'œuvre de son père, qui avait tout de même réussi à lui rendre son éclat d'antan. Elle ne se résoudrait pas à la vendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la faire fonctionner. En serait-elle capable, pour lui, de le faire seule, là où ils avaient échoué à deux ? Elle l'ignorait.

* * *

Gina Lopez eut un sourire satisfait en regardant sa progéniture et la petite Sands se chamailler gentiment dans le jardin, comme de véritables gosses qu'ils étaient encore au fond de leur coeur. Pedro, Juan et Tito, ses trois garçons, avaient toujours eu un lien très fraternel et fusionnel avec la jolie petite voisine, qui dénotait dans leur quatuor de cheveux noirs avec sa crinière rousse irlandaise, qu'elle tenait de son défunt père et de ses racines irlandaises. Du vivant de John, tout le monde évitait de parler des raisons qui l'avait poussé à fuir les conflits nord-irlandais pour venir s'installer en Californie. Gina se demandait même parfois si la niña était au courant des origines de son paternel.

Enfin, cette différence capillaire n'avait pas empêché les mômes de faire des sacrées conneries tous les quatre, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. C'est à peine si ses garçons se souvenaient du fait que Bryana était une fille. Ils l'avaient toujours perçu comme un camarade de jeu et 'Ana, qui n'était pas très féminine enfant, avait toujours été ravie d'être considérée comme un frère par les Lopez. D'ailleurs, Tito, depuis une raclée que la rouquine lui avait mise l'année de leurs quinze ans, avait fermement affirmé que cette sauvageonne n'avait rien d'une fille. La concernée, un poil vexée, lui avait enfoncé la tête dans son assiette du purée, sous le rire de ses frères aînés.

La petite, bien que charmante, avait le sang chaud et était un brin susceptible. Mais cela faisait partie de son charme, songea Gina alors que son époux, Miguel, rentrait tout juste du travail et accueillait avec ravissement Bryana. Ils profitèrent tous les six de la chaleur de la soirée pour dîner dans le jardin éclairé de bougies et de lampions, discutant avec nostalgie de leur enfance, de leur vie actuelle et de John. La famille Lopez avait craint, un instant, de blesser la jeune femme en mentionnant son père mais Bryana les avait rassuré d'un sourire. Ils étaient sa famille. Les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait vraiment aux États-Unis et surtout, les seuls avec qui elle pouvait évoquer son père sans risquer de provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale.

\- Au fait, que comptes-tu faire, maintenant que tu es fraichement diplômée ? Lui demanda Juan, l'aîné des frères.

Bryana eut une moue gênée.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop ...

La jeune Sands venait de terminer son école d'art et espérer pouvoir vivre de son talent, mais dans une ville comme Charming, elle craignait de ne pas y parvenir.

\- J'ai réussi à vendre quelques toiles, ce n'est pas grand chose, bien sûr, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être ouvrir ... commença à expliquer la jeune femme lorsqu'une immense explosion retentit à quelques kilomètres et couvrit le son de sa voix.

Ils ressentirent tous l'onde de choc et les tremblements dans le sol qui l'accompagnèrent.

\- Holy Shit ! Jura Pedro en échangeant des regards inquiets avec sa famille. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette merde ?!

\- Un truc qui vient d'exploser, répondit Juan. Maintenant la question est de savoir ce qui à exploser et où ...

Bryana, à l'instar des autres, s'était levée de sa chaise et observer le ciel, à la recherche d'indices.

\- La fumée vient du sud, à l'extérieur de la ville, remarqua-t-elle soudain en fixant cette partie du ciel qui se couvrait de seconde en seconde d'une épaisse et opaque fumée sombre qui ne tarderait pas à recouvrir et cacher complètement les étoiles. Je ne me souviens pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans cette zone ?

\- Quelques entrepôts, pas d'habitation pour ce que j'en sais, répondit Miguel, les sourcils froncés.

\- Merci seigneur, c'est déjà ça ! Souffla Gina en se signant rapidement, soulagée qu'il y ait peu de risques de victimes ou de propagation d'un incendie.

Mais cela intrigua au contraire Bryana. Les entrepôts devraient être inoccupés à une heure pareille. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Un problème technique ? C'était tout de même étrange ...

\- Les entrepôts, ça n'explose pas tout seuls, fit remarquer Tito qui avait des pensées similaires à son amie.

\- On devrait aller voir les dégâts et s'assurer que tout va bien, proposa Bryana en attrapant sa veste et son sac.

Elle était terriblement curieuse de savoir ce qui avait exploser et pourquoi. Juan, Pedro et Tito l'imitèrent et s'apprêtaient à quitter la terrasse quand la voix ferme et stricte de leur mère les arrêta.

\- Personne ne s'approche de cette explosion, c'est bien clair ? Gronda Gina alors que ses yeux sombres dardaient les quatre jeunes gens prêts à partir.

\- Mais Gina ...

\- J'ai dis : non.

\- Pourquoi ? Se scandalisa Bryana, outré qu'on ose lui interdire quelque chose alors qu'elle avait vingt-trois ans et qu'elle n'était absolument pas sous l'autorité de la matriarche Lopez, malgré tout l'amour et l'affection qu'elle avait pour cette femme.

Miguel, qui connaissait trop bien les deux femmes, décida d'apaiser les choses et vint prendre la petite rousse par l'épaule, la guidant calmement vers sa chaise, tandis que ses fils - qui craignaient tous la fureur de leur mère - se réinstallaient en bougonnant. Ils étaient des adultes, que diable !

\- Écoutes, ma chérie, tempéra Miguel qui avait un don pour calmer la jeune femme. Tu viens depuis suffisamment longtemps pour t'être rendu compte que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas tout à fait comme en France, ici. Les vengeances et la justice personnelle sont monnaies courantes, à Charming. Ce serait dangereux de se retrouver au beau milieu de l'une d'elles ...

\- Mais il pourrait y avoir des blessés ou des morts !

\- Justement, reprit Gina. Bryana, les choses ne se sont pas arrangés, tu sais, ces dernières années. Les règlements de compte sont de plus en plus courants et violents. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous soyez impliqués là-dedans.

John, Miguel et Gina s'étaient toujours assurés que leurs progénitures resteraient à une distance respectueuse des membres de SAMCRO, le club de motocycles des Redwood Originals de Charming. Eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais affaire aux Sons et n'avaient aucun problème avec eux. Mais ils préféraient tout de même que ceux-ci restent dans leur monde de bikers et leurs mômes loin d'eux. Pour le bien de tous.

Oh, ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire de convaincre Juan de ne pas essayer de les rejoindre. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il était adolescent, était dans le même lycée que le jeune Teller, et s'était mis à les admirer, lui et sa bande. Pour ne pas dire les vénérer. Ce qui lui avait bien sûr valu les moqueries et les rires de ses frères.

Non, ils avaient réussi à tenir les jeunes éloignés, ce n'était pas pour tout gâcher maintenant ! Gina était peut-être alarmiste, rien ne disait que l'explosion était liée aux Sons. Mais la mama avait toujours eu un très bon instinct et dans le doute, mieux valait être prudent. Par ailleurs, elle avait promis à John de toujours veiller sur la petite.

Bryana ne serait jamais liée aux Sons.

Elle y veillerait.


End file.
